In An Instant
by BonesFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when everything changes... in an instant?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I wanted to say a quick word about "The Love in the Letters" My Lello (my grandmother) passed away a little over a month ago and I'm sad to say that the story has been put on hold for a while seeing as how she and my granddaddy were the inspiration behind. I'm not saying I'll never pick it back up... but for now it's on hold. And my sister Jinsey is doing okay. She will be having a bone marrow transplant sometime within the next few months. Thanks to all of you who have PMd and emailed me and commented your thoughts and prayers. If I haven't replied, it's not because I am not grateful, I am just busy and overwhelmed.**

** As for this story... it has stemmed from a dream I had the other night. LOL! Please read and review and I promise to keep this one going! **

**Also, "Snowed In" has finally been updated! Yay! I promise, ya'll, I so thought I posted the new chapter over a month ago :/. Sorry :)**

**Oh yea, I own nothing except for Jewana, Charan, and Charles. Brennan, Cam, Parker, Booth, basically all the good ones belong to Hart... and he does NOT like to share...  
**

**

* * *

**

"Dr. Brennan! Dr. Brennan!" Jewana, a local woman, yelled running to where she had last seen the lady doctor.

Temperance Brennan stood up from the hole she was crouching in and searched for the person calling her name. "Over here, Jawana," she called out. Jawana skidded to a halt in front of her, trying to catch her breath. "What is it? Did someone get hurt?"

"No Ma'am," she breathed, still out of breath. "You have urgent call from the states. It is a Dr. Cam. She said emergency," Jewana tried to explain.

"Okay. Tell her I will be right there. I need to secure this site. I'll only be a minute."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Jewana answered, running back to the phones. She ran back into the tent and told Cam that Dr. Brennan was on her way. Jewana laid the phone down and went about her cooking tasks. She excused herself when Dr. Brennan came in so that the doctors could speak in private.

"Hey, Cam. What's going on? Jewana said you had an emergency."

Cam hesitated before answering her. "I'm not sure how to tell you this Dr. Brennan," Cam began. "I hate to have to tell you—"

"Please don't tell me that something happened to Booth," Brennan pleaded with her friend.

"No! No, Dr. Brennan. It's not Booth. Well not Seeley, anyway." Cam paused to gather her words before continuing. "There was an accident last night, Temperance. Rebecca, Parker, and Drew were headed home from dinner when a drunken driver crossed the median and struck their car on the passenger side. The SUV flipped several times before landing on its hood"

Brennan collapsed in a chair, her mouth open, and tears rolling down her face. "Oh my god, Cam. How is Parker? Are they all okay?"

"No, Dr. Brennan, they aren't. Rebecca was killed instantly and Drew died shortly after arriving at the hospital."

"And Parker? Cam, please, how is Parker?"

"He's in a coma. There is some slight swelling around his brain and—"

"No! Oh god, Cam. I—I—I'm coming home. I'll be on the quickest flight out."

Cam smiled a sad smile on her end. "I figured you would be." Cam paused before continuing, knowing Brennan wasn't going to like what she was going to say. "Dr. Brennan, before you go…"

"Yes, Cam," Brennan answered through her tears. "What else is there to tell me?"

"Dr. Brennan, no one can get a hold of Booth. We can't reach him, can't find him, nothing. Have you heard from him recently?"

Brennan searched her brain before answering Cam. "It's been over three weeks since I last got an email from him. Other than that, nothing." Brennan suddenly gasped in horror. "Cam, are you telling me that Booth has no idea what is going on with his son?"

"Yes. We can't get a hold of him and the army says his base has been unreachable for the last few days."

"Were they attacked?" she asked, horrified.

"We don't know. No one will tell us anything."

"Oh god," Brennan sighed once again.

"Dr. Brennan, you are listed at Parker's medical proxy in the event that neither Booth nor Rebecca are able to make decisions. Were you aware of this?"

"No, I wasn't. When did they do that?"

"I have no idea. I spoke briefly with Parker's doctor this morning. Her name is Dr. Walker and she is at University Hospital. I can email you her contact information very quickly and she can tell you everything that is going on so that you may begin making decisions."

Brennan wiped at her eyes as her brain and heart tried to process all of the information. She was in shock. Booth was MIA. Rebecca and Drew were dead. Parker was in a coma. All alone. She needed to get home fast.

"Is Parker alone, Cam?"

"No, Dr. Brennan. Actually, Max has been with him ever since the hospital called. They called him while searching for you, and then called me. I'm back at the lab at the moment. I have a meeting but then I am going right back to the hospital. Angela and Jack are on their way home as well and should arrive sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning."

"Okay. I'm—I can't believe my dad is with him. It may be tomorrow night or even the next day before I make it home. Please take care of Parker for me until then. I do not want him alone at any time. He cannot wake up alone," Brennan demanded. She slammed her suitcase closed and went out in search of her wisest colleagues.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Brennan. I swear."

"And Cam, if Parker wakes before I get there, promise me you'll tell him I love him and I am on my way."

"Of course I will."

"And Sweets is not allowed anywhere near him until I am there. He needs to hear what happened to his mom from either Booth or myself."

Cam was speechless. Her friend had changed in the short amount of time that she'd been away. "Keep Sweets away," Cam repeated, "Got it."

Brennan paused, trying to find her words. "Th—Thank you, Cam. I will be there as soon as I possibly can."

"Be safe, Dr. Brennan and I'll see you soon."

Brennan never answered her as she approached the other leader of the dig. "Charles?"

'Temperance, is everything alright?" he asked, noticing her tears. "Is it your Agent Booth?"

"No, everything is bad. I have to go home. There's been an accident. Booth's son, Parker, is in a coma and Parker's mother and step-father were killed. Booth is MIA and I am Parker's medical proxy. I have to go… now! Can you handle the dig from here on out? I will not return."

"Oh, Temperance, I am so sorry. Yes, go! Go!" Charles said ushering her towards her hut. "Jewana, find Charan and get the trucks started. Dr. Brennan has to get to the air strip immediately!" He called out, barking orders. "Everything will be fine here, Temperance. We are wrapping things anyway, you know that."

"Yes, I do. Please have all my notes and findings sent to the Jeffersonian and I will begin typing out my reports once I can."

"Sure thing, Temperance. Be safe and please call us and check in. We will all want to know how little Parker is doing, of course."

"I will, Charles. Thank you," Brennan said, hugging him goodbye as Charan and Jewana loaded her belongings into the truck. Brennan hugged Jewana, promising to stay in touch and got in with Charan. She wiped at her tears as her colleagues watched her leave. "Goodbye, everyone. I will keep in touch," she promised as they drove away.

Brennan sat silently beside Charan as he navigated them through the jungle, the bounce of the truck making the tears fall faster.

"Young Parker will be good, Dr. Brennan. You will see to that, I know."

Brennan smiled a teary-eyed smile at the young man as her thanks. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip, arriving at the tiny air strip almost forty-five minutes later. "Thank you, Charan, for everything," she said as she hugged the young man goodbye and helped the pilot load her bags.

Brennan called Dr. Walker once they were safely in the air and spoke with the doctor for thirty more minutes, wanting all the details on Parker. "Please, Dr. Walker. Take good care of Parker for me. I will be there as soon as I land."

"I will, Dr. Brennan. I will call you if anything changes and feel free to call anytime you want to check on him."

"I will do that."

"Dr. Brennan, we have had some people calling to check in on Parker and all we are saying is that he is stable for now. We like to get passwords from the family so that when someone calls if they have the password then we can pass on more information than _stable. _Is there a password you would like to give us for Parker?"

Brennan thought for a moment about what Booth would choose. She smiled at a memory from when they were just beginning their partnership.

"Paladin," she answered. "The password will be Paladin."


	2. Chapter 2

**IAI2**

**Thank you sooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, you name it on this story! I am very excited to write it! Sorry this has taken so long but we have been having internet issues around here. Lots of bad storms lately has messed with the wireless connections.**

**Soooo… life is totally unpredictable! Let me just tell you! I'm not sure what else the Lord is planning for me and my family but we have dealt with so much over the last few years that it's taking a toll on me and everyone else. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that my stories all have some semblance of truth to them. Most everything that I have ever written about and will write about, I have been through or have held someone's hand as they have gone through it. **

**This story is actually inspired by my sweet Claire Bear. I love you my sweet girl! You can go to my profile to read more about it and feel free to PM me with any questions. So… on to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **** Hart still doesn't want to share…**

**

* * *

**

Angela paced back and forth in front of the gate Brennan was expected to exit through. The plane was almost an hour behind schedule and she just knew Brennan was ready to throw a fit. The nursing staff informed her that Bren had been calling every hour on the hour to check on Parker.

Angela finally began to relax when she saw passengers appearing through the gate. She waited patiently for her friend. Okay, maybe not so patiently. She still hadn't spotted Bren and she began to worry. She turned around thinking maybe she missed her.

"Glad to see you still have your shirt on," a voice said from behind her.

Angela spun around grinning because she knew who the voice belonged to instantly. "Sweetie! Oh my god, you look amazing! Tan, new hair cut, thinner but toned. God, I love you!" she rambled, squeezing her friend tightly.

"I love you, too, Ange. You look wonderful as well. Paris suited you well," Brennan said, walking away arm in arm with her best friend towards baggage claim.

When Angela realized where they were going, she started pulling Brennan towards to main entrance. "Sweetie, Jack has someone getting your bags for you and taking them back to your place." Angela smiled at her friends tearing eyes. "We knew you'd want to get to Parker asap."

Brennan stopped Angela and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered, wiping at her tears. "How is he?" she asked as they made their way to the car that would take them to the hospital.

"Well, there's been no change since the last time you called. He is relatively stable at the moment. Nothing major has happened since the initial accident," Angela explained.

"Dr. Walker said that he seemed to be fine when the EMTs first brought him in and then he began having seizures?"

"Yea, something like that. Sweetie, they wouldn't allow any of us in there with him. The hospital finally called Max since he is your next of kin. He was able to sit with him but they still wouldn't tell us anything. I am so glad Cam was able to get a hold of you when she did."

"Me too, Ange. I'm very grateful that you all were there for Parker." Bren said as they entered the car. She wanted to ask about Booth was afraid to.

Angela knew that Brennan wanted to ask about Booth. It was written all over her face. Exhaustion from working, exhausting from worrying about Parker and Booth, just plain exhaustion. But she still looked radiant.

"Sweetie, Cam has gotten Cullen pulled into finding out where Booth is. It's so strange. No one seems to be able to reach them."

"We usually correspond once a month by email since the satellite phone was only for emergencies. I wasn't worried yet. I should have known something was wrong," she chastised herself.

"Bren, how could you have known?"

"I don't know. I just—"

"Sweetie, it's okay."

* * *

The two friends sat in silence on the ride back to the hospital. Brennan's mind was filled with a thousand different thoughts. She was scared for Parker, worried about Booth, hated she had to leave Maluku, was excited to be home. She wiped at the stray tears that fell from her eyes and watched the scenery as they drove.

They arrived at the hospital about half an hour later.

"I'm going to drop you off at the front entrance, Brennan. Parker is on the 5th floor in the pediatric neuro wing in room 508. His nurse's name is Kelly."

"Thanks, Ange," Brennan closed the car door and ran through the front doors of the hospital to the elevators. She rapidly punched the 'up' arrow and received strange glares from some surrounding people. She and four others got on the elevator and she repeated the same rapid punching to the 'five' button. As soon as the doors opened, Brennan scurried out of the elevator to the nurse's desk.

"Excuse me," she said to a blonde sitting in front of a computer. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm looking for room number 508. Parker Booth."

"Down the hall on the right," the blonde said, never looking away from her computer.

Brennan felt her anger rise towards the young woman but knew she didn't have time to dwell on it. "You are very rude," she said to the woman as she walked off.

Brennan slowed as she reached Parker's room. She cracked open the door and saw her father sound asleep in the chair beside Parker's bed, holding his little hand, with The Discovery Channel playing softly in the background. There was a soft snore coming from Max and Bren let out a relieved laugh. She saw Max stir as he became aware of the fact that someone else was in the room.

"Tempe!" he called to Temperance when he saw her. He let go of Parker's hand and rushed to his daughter, taking her in his arms. "Oh baby girl, I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Dad," she replied, hugging her father tight. She rest her head on his shoulder breathed deeply. Even after all this time, she still felt a calming peace when wrapped in her father's arms. She pulled away from her dad and smiled at him through teary eyes. Her gaze drifted from her father to Parker and her breath caught in her throat. It was the first time she really looked at the little boy lying helpless in the hospital bed. "Oh god," she sighed, dropping her head.

Max didn't hesitate to take his daughter back into his arms. "He's holding his own, sweetheart. Parker's a fighter... just like his dad. He'll be okay." He felt Brennan nod her head in agreement. She turned her head and rested it against his chest as she starred at Parker.

"He looks so small in that bed, Dad." It was all she could come up with at the time.

"Makes it more comfy," Max replied, running his hands through her ponytail. "Oh baby girl, this old man needs a bit of coffee. I'm going to run downstairs and get some. Give you two a minute alone. You want anything?"

"No, thanks," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"Just talk to him, Tempe. He missed you." With that, Max kissed her forehead and left the two alone. He saw Angela coming down the hall and stopped her from going any further. "Let's just give them a few minutes, hon," he said and escorted Angela down to the cafeteria.

* * *

Brennan stood by Parker's bed and watched as her father softly closed the door behind him. She turned to face Parker and let out the breath she felt as though she'd been holding since Cam called her. She could finally breathe now that she's seen him. Brennan crossed the room and sat down beside Parker on the bed, picking up his small hand in her own, running her fingers back and forth across his knuckles.

"Hey Parker," she said, quietly. "It's Bones. I- I'm so sorry this happened to you. But don't worry, sweet boy, I'm here now and I'm going to take care of you until we find your father." She bent down and ran her fingers through his curly, unruly blonde hair. "You just rest, Parker. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Everything's going to be okay." Brennan sat there running her fingers through his hair for what seemed like hours, but in reality, were only a few minutes. She jumped slightly when she heard Parker's door open to reveal a middle aged woman with dark brown hair, scrubs, and a surgical hat with a yellow bear on it.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes?"

The woman walked to Brennan and held out her hand. "I'm Dr. Walker. I ran into your father downstairs and he told me you finally made it in. How was your trip?"

Brennan shook the woman's hand. "It was very long," she said with a half smile. "I want to thank you for taking such good care of Parker. My boss and my friends tell me that you and the staff have been good to them."

"It's our pleasure. I'm sorry about how strict we had to be with visitors and everything before we got in touch with your father but that's hospital policy. And with his father MIA, Ms. Stinson and Mr. Barrett dying and Ms. Stinson's parents also being deceased, it was difficult."

Brennan waved her off. "No, we completely understand."

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

"Please call me Temperance," Brennan said as she walked over and sat back down on Parker's bed, leaving the chair open for the doctor. "Dr. Walker? Can you tell me what happened exactly? I haven't had a chance to speak with the police and I was wondering what you could tell me about the accident? What happened to Rebecca and Drew? Most importantly though, what to expect with Parker?

* * *

"How long should we give them alone, Max?" Angela asked.

"Well, I ran into Dr. Walker when you were in the ladies room and she was headed up to talk to Tempe. I think we should let them have some time. You know Tempe, she's liable to ask some questions she wouldn't otherwise if we were in the room."

"That's true. I just hate that all this is happening. Rebecca and Drew dying, Booth MIA, Parker hurt like he is... it's just not okay, Max," Angela said, breaking down. "Bren looks so lost. I thought Maluku was supposed to help her -I don't know- find herself? Figure out her feelings? Instead, she almost looks more run down and sad than when she left."

"We don't know what she went through over there, Angela. We don't know what she's seen, what she's felt, what she's thought of. Who knows with my Tempe? But she seemed fine when I read her emails."

"Yea. She seemed like she was having a good time... but, Max, something always seemed a bit off with them, you know."

"Maybe she did figure some things out and she's not ready to tell us about it. Plus, look what got dropped in her lap with no warning at all. Booth's missing, Parker's seriously hurt, Rebecca and her fellow are dead, and Tempe has got to come in and step into the 'mother' role for Parker. Not only now while he's in a coma but also when he wakes."

"True. And maybe forever if something has happened to Booth."

"Let's not go there," Max said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Booth is fine. He has to be."

* * *

Cam pushed her chair back and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. Cullen put his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. The man in army greens sat stoic, his face unreadable.

"Tell me exactly what you mean when you say _'we have no idea where Sergeant Major Booth's location is_?' Do you really expect me to believe that you have a man out there and you don't know his location?" Cullen barked at the man.

"I was under the impression that Seeley was never supposed to go into combat? That he was only there to train. What the hell happened?" Cam yelled, getting more pissed by the second, while pacing the back of the office.

"Ma'am-" Colonel Lincoln began.

"That's Doctor," she hissed at him. "Doctor Saroyan."

"Doctor," the Colonel began again, "we sent one of our men to check on the base camp where Sergeant Major Booth was and it had been attacked. We suffered casualties; however, Sergeant Major Booth was not one of them which lead me to believe that he and some of the other soldiers that are unaccounted for have been abducted or are on the run."

"How long ago was the base attacked?" Cullen asked.

Lincoln looked over the reports. "According to one of our pathologists, from the shape of the bodies, taking heat and the dry air into account-"

"Just get on with it," Cam interrupted, hands on her hips.

"The bodies have been lying there a little over a week. Look, people, these things happen. There's a war going on."

Both Cam and Cullen rolled their eyes at the uncaring man in uniform.

"Is someone staying on base in case Booth and his men come back? What if they are just out running exercises and haven't come back yet?" Cullen asked.

"Yes, Director Cullen, there are men staying at the base incase they do show up."

"Oh thanks," Cam said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm glad to know the lives of these men mean so much to you."

"Doctor Saroyan, please leave your theatrics out of this."

"Oh I know you did not just go there with me," Cam yelled. "Seeley Booth is one of my best friends. He served his country and was honorably discharged. _YOU_ sought _HIM_ out. He comes back to help you and you _LOSE_ him? I don't understand." Cam was ready to strangle the Colonel. "And now his nine-year-old son is lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life, needing his father because his mother is dead, and all you can say is _'these things happen_.' How did you ever make it this far in the military?" She turned on her heels and stomped towards the door. She whipped back around to face the Colonel. "You had better find, Booth. I'm giving you 5 days and then my team and I are going to Afghanistan ourselves. Good day, _sir_," she hissed, slamming the door behind her.

The Colonel sat wide-eyed and shot a look at Cullen as the door slammed. Cullen just smiled. "She's deadly serious, Colonel Lincoln. We have a team of FBI agents who are ready to go look ourselves. Booth is a fine man. His son needs him. You had better find him," he said as he stood up and made his way towards the door as well. At the last second, he turned back to Lincoln. "And if you think Dr Saroyan is pissed, wait til you meet Booth's FBI partner. Dr Temperance Brennan will tear you to shreds if Booth has even a hair on his head damaged."

"What is it with these emotional women doctors?"

"Dr Brennan isn't emotional, Colonel. She's fierce. She scares the hell out of me sometimes and I am not afraid to admit it. Just find Booth."

* * *

**Okay, I just gotta say, I LOVE Cam! She cracks me up! Reminds me of my sister Wendy... RIP Min! Also, I thought, since I have 5 hilarious kiddos that I would occasionally share a little something with you after some of the chapter. To me, my kids are hilarious and they are constantly cracking Rob and I up. So I'll put a lil something in at the end and if you like it, or think they are as funny as I think they are, let me know… and if you think I'm wasting your time, let me know and I'll stop.**

****Bra shopping with my Claire... this day almost never happened… On the way to the store****

**Mommy: "Claire Bear, I can't believe you are going to fourth grade and we are shopping for bras"  
**Claire: "Well, you know there are different kinds of bras"**  
Mommy: "Yes, I do. Why don't you share with me what you are talking about"  
**Claire: "Well, there are four kinds. A regular kind, a sporty kind, a cone kind, and the kind you have with a hole in it so the boys can breast feed."**  
Mommy: (with a strange look on her face) "What in the world is a 'cone kind' of bra?"  
**Claire: "You know, the kind that poke out with the bar on the bottom"**  
Mommy: (laughing hysterically inside my head) "Oh yes, I know what you mean"  
**Claire: "But I don't have anything to put in the cone kind yet, aaand I don't have any babies so I don't have any breast milk so I can't get the one with holes either… so a regular one will be just fine! Ooo, or maybe I should get a sporty kind since I'm doing sports! Gosh, Mommy, (she sighs on of those dramatic sighs) girls have waaaaay too many decisions to make."**  
Mommy: LAUGHING OUT LOUD in my head of course...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm... WOW! Thank you ALL for the PMs, comments, alerts, favorites, etc! I LOVE hearing feedback. I don't know how many of you went to my profile and read about my life and all my babies, but for those of you who did, I hope it encouraged you in some way. For those of you who didn't, here's a little back story... My sister, Wendy, and her husband, David, were killed in a car accident a in June 2008. My niece, Claire, was in the car with them and they were on the way home from gymnastics. I praise GOD that she was the only one! Wendy was killed upon impact (they were hit by a drunk driver) and David died a few hours later in surgery back at the hospital. Claire was listed in critical condition. She had a subdural hematoma and was in a coma. She suffered from blood and swelling of CSF on the brain. Her outcome was not good. I was 2 months pregnant with my boys at the time and didn't know. My husband had just left to go overseas for 5 months as some "extra medical hands." He was immediately unable to come home :( I found out that night that Rob and I were named guardians of Claire, Ellie, and Jenna. Ellie and Jenna went to stay with my parents and I spent every waking hour at the hospital with Claire and going to see Ellie and Jenna. I immediately had to go into "mommy mode". They were now my daughters, my responsibilities. We had MANY touch and go moments with Claire and PRAISE GOD she is healed and you would never know anything ever happened to that sweet baby! Rob was able to come home for Wendy and David's funerals and stay for 2 weeks then he had to report back to the army. My best friend stayed with Claire so that she wouldn't be left alone during the funeral. Ellie and Jenna were such troopers. Jenna was just a baby so she doesn't remember Wendy and David and Ellie was 3 so she barely remembers them. I spent two nights with them each week and five nights at the hospital. Whew...**

**So now you know the inspiration behind this particular story. This chapter is going to have a lot of medical stuff in it just because I lived it first hand. I also have a good Jenna story for you at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: Hart is so stingy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well, Temperance, there's not much I can really tell you about the accident its self. What I know is that they were hit by a drunk driver. He came across 3 lanes of traffic and struck them on the front passenger side. Ms Stinson was killed instantly. Parker was sitting in the backseat on the drivers side, which I'm sure I don't have to tell you, saved his life."

"Well thank goodness for that," Brennan mumbled.

"Yes. Mr. Barrett was brought into the emergency room with Parker. Mr. Barrett was not coherent, Parker was however. The only thing is that Parker wasn't making much sense when he was talking. Mr. Barrett was rushed to surgery because of some internal injuries. He died a few hours later on the OR table."

Brennan wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. _Parker should never have to go through any of this,_ she thought to herself. Brennan reached up and swiped at the curls framing his face as the doctor continued to talk.

"When Parker first came in he was relatively stable. His BP was slightly elevated and his pupils were dilated just a bit and he was mumbling. We took him for a CT and that is when we found the subdural hemorrhage, the bleed on his brain. We diagnosed him with a traumatic brain injury." Dr Walker paused to check her notes in the boy's chart. "Um, about an hour after the initial CT scan, he was brought up to this room and about half an hour after that he started having seizures. They were fairly continuous for almost an hour. We took Parker back down to CT and the size of his bleed had increased by 18%."

Brennan continued to wipe at her tears. "When did the seizures stop?"

"Just before we took him to CT for the second time. We can't do a CT during seizures, there's too much motion. When we got him back to the unit, his BP had dropped, and after some blood work we found that his ICP was also elevated."

"ICP?" Brennan asked, slightly confused.

"Intracranial pressure, sorry. The ICP elevation is what caused the hypotension and the seizures. We were also worried about hypoxemia, not enough oxygen to the blood, and did not want to risk an anoxal injury, or loss of oxygenated blood to the brain and other organs. Parker lost consciousness and because of that, we intubated him." She paused to gauge Brennan's reaction and noticed that she had barely taken her eyes off of Parker. "After we intubated him, his sats and his BP even out a bit. The elevated ICP is a common secondary traumatic brain injury, Temperance."

"What about his coma?"

"On the Glasgow Coma Scale, Parker has a GCS of 7, which is not bad. The worst you can have is a 3 and the best is a GCS of 15. The GCS is done in three parts. Parker does not open his eyes when verbally asked to do so but sometimes you can see his eyes moving when we add pain."

Brennan took her eyes off Parker to glare at the doctor. "Additional pain is not acceptable, Dr Walker."

"It's not what you think, Temperance," the doctor assured her. "It is basic stimuli. When we pinch his toe his eyes will move under the lids but he is unable to open them on his own, we gave him a score of 2 on eye opening. He doesn't open his eyes but he does respond. He's not verbal at all so he got a 1 there."

"Ok. As long as it's not very painful."

"No, Ma'am. As far as his motor skills, Parker does withdraw from pain and that is a very good thing. That gave him a score of 4. Add the three parts together and he has a GCS of 7. This does mean that he has a severe brain injury, but it's not necessarily fatal at the moment. Things can get much worse and I do want to warn you of that, Temperance, and some important decisions may have to be made. Are you prepared for that?" Dr Walker watched as she got up to pace the room.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Booth should be here. This is his child. Not mine," Brennan said in a panic. "I love Parker as though he were my own. I've been in his life since he was four... but this isn't for me to- to decide. I- I- what if I make the wrong decision? What if I cause Parker to lose his life?"

Dr Walker stood up and crossed the room to the pacing woman. She stopped her from pacing and held onto her shoulders. "Temperance, we will not leave you uninformed. If, and I'm not saying they will, but if any important life saving decisions need to be made you will be adequately informed. You are a very smart, capable woman and you can handle this until Mr. Booth arrives."

Brennan eyed the doctor carefully, wiping at the never-ending tears. "I just don't want to mess up," she whispered.

"Ms Stinson and Mr. Booth obviously trust in you enough to care for Parker in their absence, Temperance, and the same applies in this kind of situation. You will make the right decisions. I'm sure of that." Dr Walker leaned in and gave Brennan a quick, reassuring hug.

Brennan pulled away after a moment and squared her shoulders. "I can do this," she stated to no one in particular. She took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "What comes next?"

"Right now we have Parker on a mild sedative and some analgesics. We also have him on thiopental and fentanyl. Keeping his pain level at a minimum will help us balance his ICP. We will keep the head of his bed elevated to 30 degrees to keep the pressure on his brain down." Dr Walker noticed Brennan looking around the room, her brain obviously on overload. "Temperance? I know this is a lot to take in, but I promise that it's going to be ok."

"You can't promise that," Brennan accused.

"I know that no matter what, everything will be ok. You just need to have a little faith. Parker is a strong little boy. I can tell that he's a fighter."

Brennan looked at the boy and smiled. "He's just like his father. They are both very strong. I love that about them."

"I can tell," Dr Walker smiled too.

"So what else?"

Dr Walker looked over all of her notes once again. Brennan watched as she flipped from one page to another.

"We're doing all we can for now. If Parker's ICP does not decrease we may have to look at putting in a ventricular drain." Dr Walker watched a look of panic cross Brennan's face. "Not yet, Temperance. I'm just letting you know what may have to happen."

"That is acceptable. Thank you, Dr Walker, for taking the time to talk to me."

"Please call me Cassie. I know we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Cassie said as she dug in her pocket for her card. "Here's my card. If you have any questions don't hesitate to page or call me whenever."

"Thank you." Brennan took the card and placed it in her bag. "I'll let you tend to your other patients. I'm sure my father will return shortly."

"Any time. I'll be back around in a few hours."

Cassie and Brennan shook hands and then the doctor was gone. Brennan was pleased that Parker seemed to have an exceptional physician. She walked back over to Parker's bed and carefully lay down beside him.

"I promise to try and make everything ok, Parker," Brennan said as she ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair. "We've got a long road ahead of us, but we'll manage." She kissed his forehead and then let hers rest against his cheek, still stroking his hair. "You have an excellent physician and a family who love you very much. I'm here, Park, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you," she promised as she wiped away a stray tear. "Rest now, sweet boy, and I'll be right here when you wake. I love you, Parker," she whispered.

Brennan continued to stroke Parker's hair and she started singing softly to him. She could feel herself beginning to fall asleep. She wrapped an arm around Parker and eventually drifted off.

* * *

"Oh, Max, slow down. I have on _really_ high heels!" Angela fussed, trying to keep up with the older man.

"I'm not going that fast," Max quipped. "I'm just anxious to check on Tempe and Parker."

Max and Angela reached the room and he slowly pushed the door open. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his baby girl curled up with the little boy, both sound asleep. Angela walked in behind him and covered her mouth, trying to cover her gasp.

"Oh my god. That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Angela whispered, digging in her bag for her camera phone. She snapped a quick photo of the two before following Max out into the hall.

"Ange, why don't you head on home to Jack. I'm going to hang out here until she wakes. Watch over them, you know," Max said as he glanced in the room, watching Tempe and Parker.

Angela smiled at the older man. "Alrighty, then. Take of them, Max," she said, kissing him on his cheek. "Tell Bren to call me when she wakes."

* * *

"Come on, Sarge. Let me carry something."

"Shut it, Miller," Booth barked out.

"Sarge, come on!" Corporal Miller whined again, the other guys snickering at him.

"No! Last time I let you carry something, you dropped the damn radio. We've been out of touch with the base for two weeks thanks to you."

"That was an accident, Sarge! Jameson tripped me."

"Don't you bring me into this, Miller!" Jameson called from the back of the group.

"Both of you, can it. I'm hot. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I want a shower. And I want to talk to my son. But I can't, can I?" Booth yelled, stopping to turn and face his men. "Someone dropped the radio and now we are navigating through this damn desert without any contact with the base… and I swear to God, Miller, if someone has called my family and told them I am MIA, I'm gonna shoot you myself!"

"I'm sorry, Sarge. We'll be back at base in a few days. I'll even give you my phone time so that you can call your boy and your girl. That bone lady you love."

Booth rolled his eyes. He was way passed annoyed with some of these guys. "Shut up, Miller," he growled. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

**Okay, did you really think I was gonna let something bad happen to our Booth? Heck naw! And now, as promised, a little ditty from my sweet Jenna-Bug. She's three and is constantly cracking us all up! This one happened back at the beginning of the year. I've been writing all these little things down so that they can read them back one day **

**And again, I shamelessly ask that you leave me some reviews... good or bad...**

**

* * *

**

*****Traveling down the stairs with the boys and Jenna*****

Jenna: "Mommy, do your boobies have apple juice in them too or not just milk"**  
Mommy: "No Jenna, they just have milk for the boys"  
**Jenna: "Oh"

*****Moving into the kitchen for cereal***  
**Jenna: "Mommy, is mine breast milk cereal or regger (regular) milk cereal?"**  
Mommy: "Your cereal is always regular milk cereal Jenna-Bug"  
**Jenna: "Oh, ok. Thank you mommy. I don't want boobie milk. And Mommy!

**Mommy: "Yes Bug?"**

Jenna: "Ellie gets soy milk cause she is matactose intomerent, doesn't she."**  
Mommy: "Yes, Jenna, Ellie is lactose intolerant and gets the soy milk"**

Jenna: "That's what I said, Mommy. You never listen."


	4. Chapter 4

**IAI4 **

**Again, thank you everyone for all the alerts, comments, etc. They mean so much. I am glad ya'll are enjoying the little glimpses into my life. My kids are amazing and I am happy to share a little of them with you. Also, I'm not too happy with this chapter but, oh well, it is what it is. Please continue to dish out your amazing reviews! Sorry this has taken so long to get out. RL got in the way. The Dr's found another tumor in my sister, Jinsey, so I have went out of town to be with her. This one is on her uterus. She is definitely waiting for a bone marrow transplant now. We also celebrated the one year anniversary of my mother's "homegoing" (thanks to breast cancer) last weekend. Then this past week my sweet Ellie and Jenna have had bronchitis **** Poor babies!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Bones related other than Seasons 1-3 on DVD… cause if I did, Hannah wouldn't even be a thought in my brain and B&B would be together and already have, like, 5 kids **

**Oooo… side note… my wonderful sister, Jinsey, and I were watching Miss Congeniality 2 the other night and I realized that the gay assistant dude was HACKER! Bahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

Three more days had passed before Booth recognized where he and his men were. They were now roughly two more days from the base and had to sleep for a few hours. _Two more days and I can finally call my family_, he thought to himself. _I wonder what Bones is up to_, he wondered as he began to drift off to sleep...

* * *

It had been three more days. Three more days of bad news. Three more days of alarms going off at all hours of the night. Three more days of worrying about Parker and about Booth. Three more days of trying to hold herself together.

Parker's ICP had increased and the doctors had to put in an external strain gauge to level out the pressure in his head. That meant that they had to shave off Parker's sweet curls. Brennan had demanded that she be the one to do it and she had tears falling the entire time. She hated seeing his head wrapped in layers upon layers of gauze, wires coming from all directions.

Brennan found herself wandering the halls of the hospital at four in the morning. Max had been with her every night since she had gotten back and she was grateful for the company. Her dad had been there to hold her every time she felt herself falling apart. The nurses had brought them two sleeper chairs and they both stayed with Parker day and night. Max occasionally left to go to Brennan's and take a shower but she refused to leave the hospital.

Her strength was waning and Brennan knew she was close to her breaking point. She wanted Booth.

Brennan stopped suddenly, letting out an exasperated sigh when she realized where her feet had led her. She was standing in front of the hospital chapel. She hesitated before stepping inside. She knew it was unlikely that anyone would be in there at four in the morning. She walked in quietly, just in case, and looked around. Seeing no one, she chose a seat in the back row. The cross at hung on the wall in the very front caught her eye and she just stared at it. Brennan watched the light from the candles flicker across the wooden cross. She wondered briefly what Booth would say about her sitting there now.

"Can I help you, dear?" Brennan nearly jumped out of the pew when someone laid a hand on her shoulder. Turning to the side she saw the nun and smiled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's fine. My mind was elsewhere. Am I not supposed to be here?" she questioned.

"You are welcome in the chapel anytime, dear. God never sleeps. He's ready to listen at all hours. I'm Sister Mary."

"Oh I don't believe in God." Brennan didn't think about what she had said until she glanced at the nun's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping her head in her hands. "That was insensitive of me. My name is Temperance."

"Everyone is entitled to their opinion and belief. But, dear, if you do not believe in God then why are you here."

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I don't believe in God, but the man I—my partner—he believes in God. He's catholic. He goes to mass and all that. I was thinking about him and my feet just sort of carried me here, I guess."

"Where is your partner? Is he a patient?"

"No. He's in Afghanistan. He's a soldier. His son is here as a patient though. His mother was killed in a car accident about a week and his father is MIA. Booth has no idea any of this has happened to Parker." Brennan knew she was rambling, but once she started talking, everything just came spilling out, just like her tears. "I am his son's guardian and he's in critical condition and I have to make all these decisions and I'm so scarred that I'm making the wrong ones. I don't want Booth to hate me when he comes home and—" she finally broke off in sobs.

"Oh, Temperance," Sister Mary said, taking the sobbing woman in her arms, "Everything will be okay. You just need to have faith."

Brennan pulled herself out of Sister Mary's arms and wiped at her eyes. "The only thing I have faith in is Booth and he's not here. I have no idea where he is. I haven't talked to him in over a month. I don't know if he's dead, hurt, I don't know anything," Brennan continued to cry and wiped at her eyes again with her shirt sleeve.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't know what to tell you. I don't know what young Parker is going through; I don't know his condition other than what you just said, that he's critical, so let me tell you, Temperance, that little boy is in the best of hands. He's in your hands and more importantly, he's in God's hands."

"But I don't—"

"I know you said you don't believe, but he and his father do." The older lady placed her hand on Brennan's knee. "And you have your own set of beliefs. No matter what happens, it's going to be ok. Your Booth will know that you took the best possible care of his son. He never would have left you in charge if he didn't think you could handle it."

"Booth is a very smart man. He doesn't make big decisions without thinking them through."

"Your Booth sounds like quite a man."

"He's not _my_ Booth. But yes, he is a very good man."

"Oh, my dear, I can tell he is _your_ Booth. You love him very much and for him to make you guardian of his son means that he feels the same about you. But I know we aren't here because of you feelings for Parker's father, but rather about Booth and Parker themselves."

"Yes."

"Things happen in life, Temperance. Bad things. I'm sure you know that already. Circumstances arise to test us, to test our strength, our character, our hearts, everything. There is something to learn from this, Temperance. Whether it is your lesson, Parker's lesson, Booth's lesson, or someone else's, that's not for us to decide. You can do this. You can be strong enough for Parker, my dear, and for his father."

"But how can I know that I'm making the right decisions?" Brennan asked quietly, holding back more tears.

"Is young Parker still alive?"

"Yes."

"Is he getting better?"

"Slowly."

"Then, so far, you have done everything right."

"But he's had so many close calls."

"Temperance, those are not your fault. It's the body's decision, in a way."

"That doesn't make sense. But I think I know what you mean."

"I can tell that you love Parker and—"

"I do. I love him very much."

"Then you will not make the wrong decision, Temperance."

Brennan looked confused. "I don't know what that means."

"You love Parker and when you make these important decisions, you are thinking of him and him only. Your intentions are pure, your decisions are pure. You will not make the wrong decision as long as you continue to think with not only your brain but also your heart."

"But the heart is only a muscle. It cannot make decisions," Brennan argued.

Sister Mary patted Brennan's knee and stood up. "Yes, it does, my dear. Just think about it."

Temperance looked up at the cross again and when she turned to ask Sister Mary another question, she found herself alone. She sighed and rest her head back against the wall.

* * *

After sitting there another ten minutes, Brennan finally stood up and made her way back to Parker's room. When she rounded the corner, she felt as though her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Dad? What happened?" she cried, running up to her father. She looked in Parker's room and saw a flurry of activity. As she reached to open the door, her father caught her around the arm and held her back.

"No, honey," he said, "let them do their job."

Brennan turned to Max, her face radiating fear and confusion. "What the hell happened?" She turned back to the room to try and figure it out for herself. "Dad?"

"I don't even know, Tempe. The alarms started going off and I jumped out of the chair. I looked around for you but you were gone. Then the nurses came in, Parker was jerking around, and they pushed me out as a whole bunch of nurses and doctors ran in. I—I don't know—I'm sorry, Tempe." Max was waving his arms around wildly, trying to explain what happened. "Where did you go?"

Brennan turned and dropped her head into her hands, tired tears spilling out. "I never should have left him. I knew something like this would happen," she chastised herself. Dr Walker chose that moment to come out and talk to the father and daughter. "Cassie? What happened?"

"I won't lie to you, Temperance. It's not good. Parker had another seizure. This one lasted almost 10 minutes, we got it somewhat under control but it was still a long one. His ICP is still extremely elevated and he has some additional swelling going on. I'm afraid we're going to have to put in a ventricular drain. Do you remember me telling you about that?"

Brennan nodded in the affirmative. "When?"

"Right away would be in his best interest. I'm going to have Parker's nurse bring around some paperwork. It's just a consent form that we'll need you to sign."

"I—I—"

"Temperance, you have to sign it or we cannot do the procedure. Parker needs this," Cassie explained. "This is his only chance, I promise you. If he doesn't have the procedure his ICP will continue to increase and so will the fluid surrounding the brain, thus affecting his heart, his BP, and all of his other major organs."

Brennan wiped her eyes and turned to face her father, silently asking what she should do.

"Sign the consent form, Honey. Parker needs you to do this. Booth needs you to do this."

Brennan stared at her father for a long moment and then turned to face away from both Max and Cassie. She walked over to the window and looked out across the campus, wondering where Booth was and what he would do. She reached inside her shirt and fingered the St. Christopher medal Booth had given her the night before leaving for Maluku. "Bring the papers," she demanded quietly.

* * *

"Parker!" Booth yelled as he shot up from his sleeping bag. He was breathing heavily and couldn't catch his breath.

Corporal Billings sat up and looked over at his superior. "You alright, Sarge?"

Booth looked around, trying to gather his bearings. He felt as though something was crushing his chest. "It was a dream, Corporal."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I—I saw my son in a hospital bed and my partner, she was crying," he tried to explain as he fingered his St. Christopher medal. "Something's wrong, Billings." Booth stood up and started to wake his men. "Get up, everyone," he shouted. "We gotta get moving."

Corporal Miller groaned as he turned over in his sleeping bag. "Sarge, it's the middle of the night."

Booth shot him a look. "I don't care. Everyone up. We have to get back to the base. Something isn't right."

The men silently got up and began to gather their things. Within 15 minutes, they were trekking through the desert behind Booth, no one saying a word.

* * *

**Soooo... whatcha think so far? I know this probably seems like it's dragging but I promise things are about to pick up! Sorry for such a long wait for this update, but like I said above, RL got flippin crazy!**

**This little ditty happened a few weeks ago. My little Ellie scraped her knee playing ball with Claire and her daddy.  
**

**Ellie: "Mooooommmmy..."**  
Mommy: "Yes, honey, what is it"  
**Ellie: "I need you to come quick"**  
**I walk upstairs to check on her, since it is almost mid-night!"  
**Ellie: "I woke up and found a plant sprouting up from my boo boo on my knee!"**  
Mommy: "No, Ellie, that is not a plant sprouting, it is baby hairs on your knee"  
**Ellie: "Oh, good , cause I was worried about what to do with a plant sprouting from my boo boo! That's just something I don't have time to worry about"**

Mommy: "Oh really" with my hands on my hips

**Ellie: "Yea, Mommy, I'm a very busy young lady!"**

*Btw… she's 5!*

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAJOR thanks to you all for your awesome reviews and PMs! I am LOVING all this feedback! I'm trying to get 2 chaps out a week but so far that hasn't really happened. RL is a little crazy at the moment. We buried my great, great uncle, Duke, Moday. He was an amazing man and has always had a special place in my heart. He was in the Air Force and my Rob played taps at the graveside. I am so proud to come from a family where duty, honor, and a love for God and our country live strongly in their hearts! Btw, Moday would have been my Uncle Duke's 90****th**** birthday…**

**On Tuesday, my sister Jinsey had a brain scan and the doctors found a tumor the size of a grapefruit on her left frontal lobe. They have told us that there is nothing else they can do for her. She has roughly 6-18 months left to live. They are still looking and researching but are telling us not to get our hopes up. Please continue to pray and remember our family as we go through this. I don't want to abandon this story but I will probably need you faithful readers to keep me going…**

**Also, I have the majority of this story planned out but last night I had a crazy dream about taking this story in a whole different way… I'm not really sure what a "beta" is but I'd like to have someone to bounce ideas off of. If you'd like to be that person, shoot me an email and we'll talk. I'm probably going to stick with my original plan but my dream could be a whole new story… IDK!**

**Sooo… who all watched the season premier? I have mixed feelings about it… **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them… **

* * *

"Honey, please sit down," Max pleaded with his daughter as he watched her make yet another lap around the surgery waiting room. "Tempe, really, sit down."

Brennan looked over and glared at her father. "I can't sit down, Dad. I'm too nervous." She resumed her pacing. Thoughts of Parker lying on the OR table by himself ran through her mind. She repressed a shudder and jumped when she felt her dad slide an arm around her shoulder. She heard him whisper soothing words in her ear and fought hard to keep her tears at bay.

"Parker will be fine, Honey. He's a strong boy." Brennan turned to her father and allowed him to wrap her up in his arms. "Oh Honey, everything will be okay. Don't you worry."

Father and daughter both turned to face the door when they heard it open. Dr Walker stood before them. "Hey, guys. Parker is out of surgery and he's doing very well. We've put in the ventricular drain and we've also attached an EEG monitor. We'll set up a small computer video and monitor his brain activity."

"Are you suspecting brain damage?" Max asked.

"No, Sir. It's just to monitor any possible seizures. We'll be able to see how he reacts with certain medicines, activity, that sort of thing. We'll have to keep his bed at a specific level and we will continue to watch his ICP. We've drained about 90% of the fluid off his brain and his BP has leveled out."

Brennan shuddered, trying to hold in her relieved sobs. Max put his arm back around her and she relaxed into him. "He's gonna be ok, right?" he asked.

"It's still very early in the process but I'm thinking he's going to be just fine. The accident was horrible and he's lucky to still be alive. This isn't going to be an easy road, but I'm very optimistic."

Max looked down at his little girl. He was slightly worried since she hadn't said anything but he knew she was barely hanging on. He squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her when she met his eyes. "See honey, Parker is going to be ok." He kissed her forehead. "You did good, baby girl."

Brennan smiled at her dad and reached out to shake Cassie's hand. "Thank you so much, Cassie. When can we see Parker?"

"You are very welcome. He'll be headed into recovery here in about twenty minutes. Once we get him settled, you'll be able to come back and see him for a few minutes then we're going to need you to go back and wait in his room. You can't stay with him in recovery. He'll be back there for a few hours and then we'll return Parker to his room."

"Okay. Thank you. We'll be right here," Max told her as he and Brennan watched her turn and leave. He looked down at his daughter and watched as the silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Max enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "You heard the doc, honey. Parker's a strong boy. He's made it this far. He's going to be ok. It's just going to take some time." He tried to soothe his daughter as he swayed them side to side. "I'm so proud of you, Tempe. You are so strong and so brave. You are just what Parker needed."

Brennan's response was to hold on tighter to her father. "Thank you for being here, Dad."

"Oh honey, I wouldn't be anywhere else. Is there something I can get for you?"

Brennan sniffed her buried her face in her father's chest. "I want Booth," she whispered.

* * *

**Sorry this was way short! I usually post a lot more than this but my mind is in a bad place at the moment and this is what I did before all our bad news. I wanted to give you something rather than nothing. I am hoping to get a "Booth" chapter up by the end of the weekend, but we will see. I have been a crying, sobbing mess since Wednesday so... I don't know when I'll update.**


End file.
